Mighty Morphin(Genderbent Edition)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Imagine The Power Rangers if they alter their genders.
1. Day of The Dumpster

At Angel Grove Youth Center, 2 young girls were playing one on one. One girl had shoulder length brown hair, a hot pink hoodie tank top, a purple skirt, and pink cowgirl boots, and the other girl was African-American with long black dreadlocks, a black purple tank top, a black skirt and sneakers. There the brown haired girl won. The African girl said, "Nice job Janice, you've been the basketball captain of our school for 2 years and the youngest captain at our school." Janice said, "Thanks Zala, I'm glad the gym has an indoor basketball and tennis court." There they saw their friends, "Kris" and Tony" Kris was a boy with brown hair and red highlights. He had a red shirt, with a maroon vest, ripped red jeans and sneakers and Tony was an Asian boy with an amulet, a yellow t-shirt, brown shorts, and yellow sneakers. Tony said, "Janice, Zala. Check it out, we made a good routine." There they showed their routine and a blond girl with armpit length hair, a blue dress, and turquoise ballet flats came in. Janice said, ""Bizzy" your here." Bizzy said, "Sorry I'm late, the Saturday Science club was going on. I came here in time for Elise's free sugar free dessert for lunch." Zala said, "Your also in time for those 2 troublemakers." Bizzy turned around and saw 2 goth girls coming in. One goth girl was buff with pixie cut black hair, a black jacket, a grey tank, ripped jeans, and black ballet flats and another another had long black hair with a long grey vest, a black leather vest and black ballet flats. The pixie cut goth said, " "Samara", there are the dorks of Angel Grove." Samara said, "Yeah, "Bronze" their dumb." There the quintet ignored them. Bronze and Samara got angry, as they tried to get them, she accidentally bumped into a skinny attractive woman, it was "Elise". There Janice helped out Elise and she took them to her cafe.

Meanwhile in a secret cave on the outskirts on Angel Grove, 2 explorers found a canister. There they opened it and out came 4 mysterious alien women. One was tiger like, one 2 were monkey like, and one was bird like. There the pink monkey alien shouted, "Ray Wake Up!" There a hideous looking warlock came out and said, "Finally, 10,000 years of sleep. Now we can celebrate with our Annoyance Party. There he sent his Putty Patrollers to attack Angel Grove. On the radio, the announcer said that people should stay inside until further notice. Then Janice, Zala, Kris, Bizzy, and Tony were being abducted. They were sent to a laboratory in the middle of Angel Grove Desert. There a silver robot, whom looked feminine helped them up she said, "Hello, I'm Mega 10, assistant to Zoranda." Janice said, "Who's Zoranda?" A voice said, "I'm, "Zoranda"." There they saw a very beautiful woman. She had long white hair, a white dress, and was barefooted. Tony said, "She's beautiful." Zoranda said, "I summoned you 5 to become The Power Rangers." They didn't know what she meant. Zoranda showed a projector of Ray. She said, "This is Ray Rudemaster, a warlock who vows to control Earth with his Putty Patrollers." Tony said, "What does this have to do with us?" Zoranda said, "You teens have been chosen to fight Ray off." There she gave them special belts holding some dinosaur. Zoranda said, "You'll each represent a different dinosaur, Janice, Zala, Bizzy, Tony, and Kris" Only Kris and Zala didn't believe her and left. Bizzy thought that the weaponry was awesome, while Tony and Janice thought that protecting people was cool. Ray summoned his Putty Patrollers down and they started to attack.

There Zala used her tap dancing skills to take them down, Janice used her slam dunk skills, Tony used his martial arts, and Kris used his tennis skills. Bizzy used her ballet to avoid the monsters. There were too many of them, then Janice remembers that Zoranda gave them Power Morphers. There she said, "It's Morphin Time." They wore super suits with argyle suits with different colors. Only their mouths showed and the girls' outfits had their legs and arms showing. Back at The Command Center, Zoranda told Mega 10 to send them to downtown Angel Grove.

Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers fought off the Putty Patrollers. Ray was getting mad because their defeating his monsters. Then he made Silvergal grew. The rangers summoned their zords and summoned the Megazord. As they were fighting her off, they chopped off her wings, turning into dust. Silvgal teleported back to the castle.

There they were teleported to the gym in their regular clothes and wrist watches on them. They got contact from Mega 10 saying that's their wrist communicator and teleported. They liked it. Then Zala remembered, "It's free sugar free dessert with lunch day." There they rushed into the gym where they saw Bronze and Samara cutting in line for the sugar free dessert. There Janice thought she would teach those 2 goth girls a lesson. There she tricked Bronze and Samara into thinking that The Backstreet Boys are outside the gym. As rewarded for saving the customers from getting hungry, Elise gave them their meals. Then the kids decided to eat.

The End.


	2. High Five

The next day, Janice and Zoranda were playing basketball when they saw the boys trying to climb up a rope. Tony wasn't sure since he was scared of heights. Then Bronze and Samara came in. Bizzy was studying her morpher, which had blue paint on it. As Bizzy adjusted her glasses. Janice said, "Bizzy, what are you doing?"

Bizzy said, "Janice, guys, this is personal so leave please."

Zala said, "What's with Bizzy?"

Tony said, "Don't know, but she is hiding something."

Then they heard a beeping noise, it was their communicators. There they teleported to The Command Center. Mega 10 said, "Rangers, I'm glad your here. Where's Bizzy?"

Bizzy came in and said as she removed her glasses, "Sorry I'm late, I was studying my Power Morpher. It seems like it's from another planet."

Zoranda said, "It is Bizzy. I'm from the planet, "Eltar". Now there's danger at the local amusement park. The creature known as, "Bones" is attacking."

There Janice said, "It's Morphin Time."

There they turned into The Power Rangers. They found Bones and his skeleton monsters attacking the carnival. They fought off the monsters. Meanwhile, a Latino girl with armpit length hair, a red blouse, a maroon jacket, red capri pants and ballet flats and a Korean girl with shoulder length black hair, a black tube top, a black long skirt and flip flops were trying to right a report when they saw The Rangers. They spied on them. Suddenly, Pink ranger, Black Ranger, and Red Ranger did a Human Chain, where they swirled around like a helicopter and took down the monsters. The Latino girl took a lot of photos of it. The Korean girl said, " "Rona", I think we have a front pager for Monday's news."

Rona said, "Me too, "Adora" I just hope Bronze and Samara don't steal our funding again."

Then Bones knocked out the rangers and made them turn back to normal.

There they explored the carnival where they split up. Bizzy went to the top of a funhouse, where she saw Skeleton Monsters. As she was about to morph, she dropped her morpher. Then Tony came in and attacked the monsters. Then they reunite with the other rangers. Then they saw Bones and got out their morphers, Bizzy even had hers.

"I thought you dropped your morpher?" said Tony.

Bizzy said, "Correction, that was a decoy morpher so I can fight off the Putty Patrollers, then you came and save me."

Tony said, "Smart thinking and that would explain why your morpher had blue paint on it."

Bizzy said, "Yeah, I didn't want to get mixed up."

There they fought him off and Ray made Bones grow. Pink Ranger decided to do this on her own. There she destroyed him with the tyrannosaurus zord.

Back at the gym, Tony climbed up and did a great job. Then Bronze and Samara came in with girl scout cookies and wore gothly versioned girl scout outfits. Janice remembers them being in the girl scouts with herself, Janice, and Adora, but got kicked out after 2 weeks for eating all the cookies. Then the real girl scout came in and confiscated the cookies.

The End.


	3. Teamwork

As the boys were getting out of school, Kris asked Tony, "Dude, do you want to sneak into the new waste dump?"

"I don't know," Tony answered, "We're gonna get caught by the police."

"Come on," Kris explained, "Janice and Zala are at basketball practice and Bizzy is at her math club."

"Okay, Just as long as no one catches us." Tony moaned.

Meanwhile, Bronze and Samara heard the whole thing and decided to make them look dumb. They stole cameras from the newspaper and took off. Adora came to check on the Monday photos when she saw that the cameras were gone. Rona and Adora were freaked out about this.

In the gymnasium, Janice and Zala were practicing basketball when they heard Adora and Rona. Outside, they ran into Bizzy who just came out due to the screaming. They bumped right into the girls and told asked them what was going on. After they found out about the stolen cameras, they decided to help find them.

Suddenly, their wrist communicators went off. Janice said to Rona and Adora, "We're going to go out back, you 2 stay inside."

There they teleported to The Command Center, Zoranda told them that the boys were at the waste dump, which is really a trap created by Ray Rudemaster to destroy them. They needed to stop him fast. They powered up and took off.

At the waste dump, "R. M Waste dump" Tony thought of something, "This R. M does remind me of something?" Tony asked.

"It does," Kris replied.

Then putty patrollers came in and attacked. As they boys were fighting them off. Rangers Pink, Blue, and Black came in and helped them out, "Good timing, girls." Ranger Yellow said as he and Tony powered up.

After they took down the last putty patroller, the Mighty Minotaur came up. Suddenly, a glow on their hands came in. It was their weapons. Ranger Red got a sword, Ranger Blue got a pair of lances, Ranger Yellow got a pair of daggers, Ranger Black got an ax, and Ranger Pink got a bow and arrow.

They used the weapons and destroyed the Mighty Minotaur.

The next day, the boys were bummed out. "What's wrong guys?" Janice asked as she got out of class.

"We got grounded for 3 days for trespassing in the waste dump," Tony answered.

"How did your parents know about this?" Bizzy asked.

"Someone exposed us," Kris replied.

There they heard Bronze and Samara talking about how they exposed Kris and Tony as anonymous callers. There Bizzy placed a 2-way mini microphone and placed one on the intercom in the principal's office. There she activated it and revealed the truth in front of the entire school, "Blaming those dorks for trespassing and for getting in on the pollution was the greatest scam we ever did." bickered Bronze.

"Now we can do all the cons we want without those dorks," Samara replied.

As they were mocking them, Principal Kaplan came in and was mad. She had shoulder-length gray hair and a purple suit. "2 weeks detention Bronze and Samara."

There the 2 started to argue on who's fault it was. Principal Kaplan returned the cameras to Rona and Adora. There the 5 heroes high-fived on their victory.


End file.
